juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Demoness
The Demoness '''is the daughter of Kordoth the Conqueror, a legendary warlord who was banished to the spirit world centuries ago and the only one capable enough to bring him back from banishment. History Centuries after her father's banishment, she has finally figured out a way to free him indefinitely, by harnessing the power of the Te Xuan Ze. And the only way she can do that is to clone Juniper Lee, using an image of her frozen in time (a traditionally-developed photo). In the end the Demoness does manage to free her father just to find he isn't quite the monster he used to be, and June finishes things off by banishing both of them. Return Cordoth's Daughter makes her return when she plots to bring 500 kids into the Realm of Barandom so she and her father can be free again. With Ray Ray captured, June ends up trapped in the movie. Ray Ray and Monroe must get June out of the movie so that she can defeat The Demoness and get back to Ophelia's film shoot. Powers As a demon, The Demoness has many abilities in dark magic. '''Mastery of the Dark Arts: The Demoness has proven to be well versed in black magic, having full knowledge of banishment spells, witchcraft, and even knowing the ways to clone a human being. *'Energy Blasts:' is a fiery blast of green energy which the Demoness can shoot from her hands. This is the attack she uses most often in combat and his a powerful range attack. Kordoth's Cult A group of members of the magical community who have followed Kordoth in the past, and wish to see him freed from banishment. Naturally, as his daughter, the Demoness is the leader of this cult, and seems to be the only one making any real progress in actually freeing him. Gallery HallowedGroundKordoth.png|'Opening a gathering' to bring back her father on "hallowed ground". Thedemoness1.png|The Demoness commanding her hench-monsters. Thedemoness2.png Demonessfrustrated.png|'Frustrated.' 17listen up.png|"Listen up." Listen demonessmeeting.png Thedemoness3.png|'Ordering her lackey to pose as a photographer' and to be done on time. Demonessevil-lightning.png|The Demoness completing her plan to summon her father back from banishment. Demonessevil-laugh.png|The Demoness displaying her evil laugh among blasts of lightning. Junevsdemoness.png|'The Demoness vs Juniper'. Demoness-cowpoke.png|'In a cowboy western world', wearing an outfit with an appropriately evil black hat. Trivia * Her hair might be a visual allusion to Marge Simpson, from The Simpsons, one of the show to inspire Judd Winick to start the show. * In The Kids Stay in the Picture, the Demoness wears outfits reminiscent of films and film genres that are parodied in that episode are: westerns, jungle films from the 60s and Star Wars. The Demoness is appropriately dressed as a villain each time: an outlaw with a black had, an explorer and a Darth Vader-esque character. *The Demoness does not seem to have a name aside "The Demoness" shown in the credits but her father Kordoth affectionately calls her "Pumpkin" whenever she chides him for eating too much. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Demoness Category:Magical Beings Category:Demons Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Banished